The invention relates generally to electric motors, especially moisture sealed commutator motors for driving an axially flange-mounted hydraulic pump. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a motor with a motor connector line which passes through the motor housing while maintaining the moisture seal, the exterior end of which motor connector line is connected with a plastic connector plug, which is held by a pot-shaped plastic cover cap, which is set onto one end of the electrical motor housing and can be fixed in place on the latter in its final operating position.
EP-A2-0 360 623 discloses an electric motor for a hydraulic pump which uses the cover cap itself as a moisture-proof seal of the motor housing a its one frontal end, and, at the same time, as an endplate. An integrated plug housing with molded electrical contact lines is provided in one piece with the cover cap, which is injection-molded of plastic. The plug pins of the contact lines project outward and the plug sockets project inward into the motor housing, in such a way that they are contacted with counter-contact pins on the motor side when the cover cap is installed on the motor housing.
EP-A1-0 221 304 discloses a pump motor with a sealed construction and an external connector plug rigidly held in an axial motor housing slit, with its connector lines passed into the motor housing in a sealing manner, by means of a squeezed gasket. In addition, a cover cap which serves exclusively as a seal is set on top of the housing, which is already sealed with a motor endplate on its one frontal side.
DE-U-89 10 214 discloses a motor for driving a hydraulic pump, in which the rotor shaft projects out of the frontal end, sealed with an endplate, of an otherwise pot-shaped motor housing. The motor has an eccentric shaft end which drives the rams of a flange-mounted hydraulic pump. A brush plate for the commutator motor provided as the drive is held in place in the endplate. From the brush plate, the connector line necessary to supply and/or control the commutator motor extends out of the motor housing through a sealed insulating material duct. In this case, outside of the motor housing, the connector line is contacted with a plug by crimping or soldering, and the plug is attached on the motor housing with a clip or a screw attachment.
Plug connectors of these types are relatively difficult to manufacture and assemble. Additionally, these connectors cannot be universally adapted to different customized connectors.
The present invention is directed to the problem of developing a plug connector for the motor connection line of an electric motor, especially a moisture sealed commutator motor, for driving an axially flange-mounted hydraulic pump, which connector plug can be produced with less manufacturing and assembly effort and can be universally adapted to different customized connectors.